Looks Aren't Everything
by SnitchsLins
Summary: FINISHED. Similar idea to the show The BachelorBachelorette, Trigger must pick one eligable bachelor from the bunch to marry. But there's a catch, they're all their hometown's losers! Will this snobbish uptown girl find love where it really counts?
1. The Meeting

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mischief, or any of the Newsies. I only own Trigger, Fred and the camera guys! I do not own the Bachelor/Bachelorette idea, it is owned by whoever thought of it.   
Hey guys! This is my first chapter and I hope you like it! I want to thank everyone who applied for my CC! It was really great that you were interested! I really appreciate it! I hope you like this first chapter. Don't think that I am really this way, because I'm not. My personality in real life and my personality in this story are completely different. I wanted myself to be in it because I didn't want to have any of you guys playing the bad guys, so I hope you enjoy this first chapter and thanks so much!  
  
Chapter 1: The Meeting.  
  
"Well hello America, I'm your host Anastasia Sonata Lorelli, but you all can just call me Mischief. Welcome to the new FOX series of "Looks Aren't Everything". You all have been waiting patiently for the last three weeks to find out the winner of the nationwide contest. Millions of wonderful and beautiful women have entered the contest, but we can only pick one winner. We are in the town of Dover, Pennsylvania to meet our winner! She doesn't know we're here, so let's find out who our winner is!" Mischief walked up the flowered stone path that lead to 21 year old, Lindsey Michelle "Trigger" Workman's house. The camera crew followed close behind the 22 year old host as she made her way through the yellow daffodils. She put her finger up to her lips as to shush everyone around the homestead. "This is the home of Lindsey Workman, formally known as "Trigger". Let's see what she'll do when she finds that she's the winner." Mischief knocked briskly on the wooden door as she looked down on the simple, plain mat that said "Home Sweet Home" on it.  
  
Lindsey walked to the door in red short flowered shorts, red sandals, a white tailored flowing spaghetti strapped top and her hair perfectly slicked back in a loose pony tail. She opened the door and saw the camera crew. She put on a squeaky clean smile and struck a pose. "What's this for?" She asked as she struck a few more poses; she used to be a model when she was a teenager, but quit to go to college. "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Anastasia Sonata Lorelli, you know, the host of "Looks Aren't Everything". I have come to tell you that you're the winner of the contest! You will be staying in the Mauna Lani Bay Hotel in Kohala Coast, Hawaii! What do you have to say about that?"  
  
"Hawaii? I won a FOX contest for a show and they're taking me to Hawaii? I've already been to Hawaii! There's nothing in Hawaii! Just send me to the slums of Brazil and call it Hawaii! Ugh!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Okay, so, um let's go to a break!" They both smiled for the camera as the program was interrupted with commercials. "What's wrong with Hawaii? I'm the host and I've never been there. Look, this is in front of all America and you don't want them to see you acting like this, do you? You're on live tv and you want them to see you acting like a spoiled brat? My advice to you is to lighten up a little bit and do some acting. Make the audience like you, no matter what! Okay?" Mischief asked as she gave a cue to the camera guy.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Trigger said arrogantly. "Does my hair look okay?" She asked to the guy holding the big black microphone thing that they camera crew always comes with. He just nodded and smiled. "Why would I even ask that? My hair always looks good." She batted her eyelashes a bit as she pulled out a mirror.  
  
Mischief smacked her head with her hand and said, "oh brother. This is going to be a long season."  
  
"Anna, we're back in 10!" The dude in back warned.  
  
"Okay, Trigger remember what I told you. Charm the audience, not scare them away." She smiled at her, but Trigger just let out a snobby 'ugh'. "And we're back, returning to the house of 21 year old Lindsey "Trigger" Workman, the winner of FOX's "Looks Aren't Everything" contest. What do you feel knowing that you have been selected from the millions of applications to go to Hawaii, meet some fine young bachelors and marry them for one million dollars?"  
  
"It feels quite flattering really. I mean, the guys in this town are such losers! I'd be better picking some old muffin off the street of some low down, torn up, poor city in Texas then find a rich man here. All the men who live here, and are rich, are old enough to be my great grandfather, I mean, the money is nice, but a girl needs more then money sometimes. The package just isn't there."  
  
"Okay, so, you're excited to go out and meet some new people?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so, I just hope these guys aren't losers like the Dover guys. I'm sure Hitler was a better man." Trigger said as she grinned snobbishly.  
  
"And she's brutally honest too. What else is this bachelorette? How would you describe yourself to America?" Mischief asked as she pointed the microphone in towards Trigger.  
  
"Well, I'd tell America how charming I am. I would describe my self as a down to earth, nice, caring, self-confident, and great companion. I work hard for everything that I want, and I always get it. I know how to have fun, and I know what I want. I'm not afraid to get tough to get it, no matter if it is a beauty title or a man. I'm a great listener, only when you want to talk about me, if you have problems that you want to tell me, go find someone else who actually cares. I only care about one person in this world and that is me. I'm arrogant or self-absorbed, I'm just very self-confident." She stuck her nose high in the air.  
  
"Well we have a princess on our hands don't we? Tell us more about yourself, like what did you do in high school?"  
  
"Well, high school years were the best years of my life. I was asked to prom my freshman year, by a junior, the captain of the football team. I was the head cheerleader for the Dover Eagles Varsity Cheerleading squad. We went to states and then to Nationals, winning 10 in the country. I was Miss York County my junior year and I moved up to Junior Miss where I came in second place. I started my modeling career in high school also; I've modeled for big names such as Tommy Hilfiger, Victoria's Secret, Seventeen, and COSMO girl. I was prom queen two years in a row AND I was homecoming queen all four years. I graduated with a 4.0 and was immediately accepted into Harvard University, but I didn't want to be seen with those losers, so I chose to attend Shippensburg University, where I majored in fashion design. I've been seen on exercise video after exercise video and have even done commercials, so you all have seen me somewhere, I assure you."  
  
"Wow, you're a busy woman, aren't you?"  
  
"A lot busier than you most likely. I'm always booked up, but since I'm taking this year off to think things through this might as well be an opportunity that I must not miss out on."  
  
"Indeed not, are you ready to go to Hawaii and meet all the stunning men who are dying to meet you?" Mischief asked as she gritted her teeth. She hated this girl, she was such a snobbish queen of loser!  
  
"Well, I can't really say I'm as excited to meet them as they are to meet me. I mean, come on, who wouldn't want to meet me? But, I guess I'm excited to see who has entered the contest to date me."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you how the game works. You go to Hawaii and meet all of the bachelors. Every week you will be assigned one bachelor to get to know, and maybe even love. You will hang with him that whole week and the next week you will be assigned to a new bachelor. You will date four bachelors before you decide which one you like best. You keep that bachelor to yourself and go out with four other bachelors. That is how the game is played. After you date those four, you chose your favorite and date four more. When all of the bachelors are gone except four, you have one week to spend as much time as you can with all of those four bachelors. You, then, have to decide which you like best and want to be your husband. You vote the three that you aren't connected to off and the one left will be your husband. You both will be married on public television. Once you're married, you will be given half of the million dollars that you were promised. If you stay together for four years, then you will receive the other half of your money. Do you understand how the game works?"  
  
"What do I look like, an idiot?" She rolled her eyes yet again.  
  
"Wouldn't surprise me." Mischief said under her breath.  
  
"I bet your pardon."  
  
"Nothing, I had a frog in my throat." She cleared her throat. "Anyway, that's it for us, America! Stay tuned for next weeks show of "Looks Aren't Everything". We will be meeting the bachelors who are so excited to meet Trigger Workman! Mark your calendars because this is a tv appearance that you won't want to miss! Thank you all for watching and good night!" Mischief gave a final smile to the camera and then wiped it off her face as Fred, the camera director guy told her that the camera was off.  
  
"So will I be staying in a suite or something?" Trigger asked as she took her hair down from her pony tail.  
  
"Yes you will, why do you have any objections?" Mischief said sarcastically.  
  
"No, but will I have room service?"  
  
"Yes, and a king sized bed, and a whirl pool, and a balcony, and a full sized kitchen, and a big screen tv with a DVD player, VHS player and Game Cube and HBO and Stars, and..."  
  
"Excuse me, your voice is fairly annoying so could you do humanity a huge favor and, I don't know, stop talking?"  
  
"Could you do humanity a huge favor and just die?" Mischief yelled.  
  
"Girls, girls!" Fred ran in between the fighting girls to stop them. "Do we have any problems here? If we do, I suggest we stop them right now. You've only known each other for five minutes and you're already fighting. Look, Mischief, you're not supposed to be fighting with our guest."  
  
"She's not supposed to be fighting with the host!"  
  
"Hey, I fight with who ever I want because I'm better then everyone else, so that means that I can pick on little people like you."  
  
"I think the only little person in this world is YOU!"  
  
"I'll tell you something you little wrinkled up piece of crap. This world is nothing without...." Trigger tried to say, but was interrupted by Fred.  
  
"Ladies, ladies, please! Could we please just get through this season and not fight. After this season you don't even have to look at each other ever again. You can get married and have children and Mischief can go on and host another show with a person that she actually likes, okay? This doesn't have to be murder, you guys can just do the show without any problems, keep your comments and opinions to yourselves and we're set? Do you guys have an agreement?" Fred compromised.  
  
"Sure I guess." Mischief sighed.  
  
"You really think I'll agree with her?" Trigger questioned.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Mischief replied.  
  
"And you think I'd speak for you? I don't even speak your language." Trigger remarked.  
  
"You know what miss prom queen, head cheerleader, slut? If you disappeared forever from this earth, no one would even care because you don't mean a thing to anyone but yourself! Do you see that? You don't have any friends or not even a freaking boyfriend because no one cares about you, but you! If you would just all of a sudden vanish into thin air, no one would come looking for you because they wouldn't give a crap about useless girls like you. I said what I wanted to say and I'm going now. Fred, Tony, Domingo, pack your crap up and let's go. Fred, tell her everything else I was supposed to." Mischief said, and with that she walked onto the van and left without saying another word to Trigger.  
  
"Okay, Trigger you're going to get on a plane and head off for Hawaii in two days, do you think that's enough time for you to pack up your things and tell your friends and family? Or well, just to pack your things?" Fred asked.  
  
"I'm a loner, but I think I can manage two days. This better be worth my time." She replied to him and slammed the door in his face.  
  
"This is going to be a long long long season, and possibly the last for "Looks Aren't Everything"." 


	2. A Surprise of Her Own

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mischief, or any of the Newsies. I only own Trigger, Fred and the camera guys! I do not own the Bachelor/Bachelorette idea, it is owned by whoever thought of it.   
  
Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! It really means a lot to me! I'm glad that you guys like this story and I hope you will find the guys, um, a little different than you had expected them to be. wink wink   
  
Chapter 2: A Surprise of Her Own  
  
It was now fives days later and everyone was all set in Hawaii. Everyone had checked into the hotel, unpacked their suitcases, put their things away, said their prayers (the guys did) and were now ready to meet one another. Trigger waited along the side of the pool as the host, Mischief, walked up onto the platform above the tremendous lake sized pool. The pool wasn't that big, but it was probably pond sized, and when I say pond, I mean a big pond. The water was crystal blue, there were water slides, diving boards, deep ends and little kiddie ends of the pool. The scenery around the pool area was beautiful, full of palm trees, plants, sand and everything beautiful. There were lay out lawn chairs for the people who went to the pool during the day, but now it had been closed off.  
  
The meeting time was at 6:00 pm, and while all the guys waited in the back, Mischief would announce them to come out one by one, telling about them. Trigger was standing still in a beautiful white beach gown thing with white shell sandals. Mischief was wearing a blue sundress with blue sandals. She smiled at Trigger, her fists clenched, but she was alright. Those years of acting school would come in handy. "Why hello, Trigger. Lovely evening isn't it? How was your flight here?"  
  
"It was okay, I guess. The plane actually surprised me, I thought you'd set me up with some raggy old stupid poor deal or something. But the trip was very nice, I'll admit. And you look ravishing tonight, Mischief." She smiled as she flinched a bit. She felt a bit odd being so nice, but she took the advice that Fred and Mischief had given her and she's trying her best.  
  
"Why thank you Trigger. You look lovely this evening too. Now are you ready to meet the men?"  
  
"Sure, I'm excited to." Trigger smiled as she swallowed with nervousness.  
  
"Okay, well our first bachelor is Jorrie Hartman, who likes to be called Snitch. Snitch, please come out now." The music was blaring some rock type techo bit of music as a rather tall, brown haired guy came walking out in big huge green cat glasses. He had a wild smile on his face as he tried to "bounce" his way over to Trigger. He looked more like a person having a seizure than anything else, but he tried. "Snitch is a 26 year old Harvard graduate that looks for brains, beauty and a nice girl. He was valedictorian of his high school and he spent a whole summer nursing a baby girl in South Africa. He's 6 feet tall with hazel eyes and describes himself as being 'adventurous'." Mischief said excitedly in her big host voice.  
  
"Hey ya Trigger. How ya doin'?" He winked at her, showing off his big buck teeth, which were as white as snow. He kissed Trigger's hand as he smiled at her once again, trying to show off his good looks. Trigger made one of those expressions that don't even need words to describe, it looked as if she was saying "Oh my gosh" with her face. Snitch "bounced" over to the side and lined up where he was supposed to.  
  
"The next bachelor is Anthony Filipelli, or Mush, as he's known in his home town. Mush, come on out here." Mush came out in some big Hollywood black glasses, a surfer shirt on, some khaki shorts and sneakers. He was Mr. Cool in his hometown. He stunned Trigger as he stopped right in the middle of everything, took off his glasses and showed off his big cutie pie face. He also just had to show off that six pack that he had worked on for a whole summer. Overall, Trigger was impressed with this 10 point hottie. "Mush is an all around sweet guy who has all the luck in the world with the ladies. He doesn't score much in the brains section, but what ever he missed out on in that part of the test, he makes up in the charm, body and hotness test. This man goes to the gym daily and makes it a habit of showing off his nice chiseled abs."  
  
"Hey baby. You're lookin' fine right about now." He winked at her and looked over at Snitch, who looked scared out of his mind. He did his little nod to him and made a face that told Snitch to back off because this was his. Trigger gave him a flirty smile as she watched him walk to the side beside Snitch, making it so that she glanced at that 100% muscled bum of his.  
  
"And up next is Ivan Melodynsky, or called Kid Blink." Blink came striding out in a football uniform, with his helmet on. He took his helmet on and revealed not only his eye patch, but his blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. Despite the eye patch, he was quite a catch. Trigger thought this game might be worth it after all. "This boy is all about sports. In high school he played for the Varsity team all four years. His favorite sports range from the gentle game of tennis, to the rough and fierce game of football. You ask him what sports he's played, he's played them all. He's played basketball, baseball, tennis, soccer, swimming, football, wrestling, boxing and just about everything in the book. He's as skilled in American sports as he is in Chinese sports; this buff and tough man is a black belt in Karate and also teaches at the studio. He wants his girls fit and ready to play anything whether it's sports or some loving activity." Mischief giggled a bit at that last phrase.  
  
"Hey there girlie." He flashed her his popular smile and flexed his muscle. "Feel my bicep." He said in his low buff voice. Trigger obeyed and never took her eyes of his eyes, um, I mean, his eye. His blue eyes were mesmerizing, hypnotizing and very cute, it's almost like the little black thing in his eye was swimming in an ocean of clear blue water.  
  
"Our next lucky man is Sonny Wetzel, better known as Jack or Cowboy. This man isn't your average bachelor, he likes being different and isn't afraid to be different. Jack come on out." Trigger's mouth dropped when this, um, highly different looking man walked out. He was covered in tattoos of spots, from head to toe. He not only was addicted to tattoos, but he also seemed to be a huge cat lover. He had his teeth fixed to make them look like fangs, and whiskers protruding from his face. His eyes were also fixed too, making them sort of like a cats, but he just looked like a very freaky guy. "Jack is, if you can't tell, a very big cat lover. This man has a cat farm at home in Texas. He devotes his life to saving his furry friends and has even taken some vet training to help out those poor creatures that have been hit by cars. If you want to marry this man you have to be an animal lover. He has a kind and gentle heart, but a need for the small furry four legged creatures."  
  
"Meow!" He said as he walked away.  
  
"Those are our first four bachelors. The other four will be shown to you after your week with these four is up. You will start the week off with a little question game to get to know your four dates better. They will answer questions about anything from favorite pick up lines to what they plan to do in the future. After that you will have one lovely evening for all of these guys, and the days remaining will be spent getting to know and later love these guys. When the week is finished, you will chose who you want to keep, and meet the other four bachelors and do the same to them. You have 12 more bachelors that are waiting to take you out on a date and trust me, these are guys you don't want to miss out on. Trigger, since we have extra time, you may ask all of these guys one question. You can make it about anything." Mischief explained.  
  
"Okay, um, the dude in the cat glasses. That guy over there." She pointed to Snitch. "Yeah you, um, what do you do in your spare time?"  
  
"Well I love to read." He laughed one of those dorky laughs that sound like "Uh-huh-huh", kind of like the one's Goofy does. "Yeah, my favorite author is Shakespeare, he's great! When I'm not reading, I'm often seen at museums. I prefer museums about natural history and things like that. Oh the Space Museums are awesome! I also enjoy playing chess out in the park with my friends, I was a champion of Chess at our school. Um, I like to listen to music too, I like opera and Classical music. I also spend a lot of my time writing books about psychology and the mind. I'm fascinated with the human mind, it's just so amazing. Did you know that..." He tried to finish his sentence but was interrupted.  
  
"Okay great, now lets move on. Um, Mush, I believe is your name. If I gave you a million dollars, what would you do with it?" Trigger asked as she gave him a flirty smile.  
  
"A million dollars? That's like, bigger than a thousand dollars right?" He asked, as he looked over at Snitch. "Oh okay. Well if I was given a million dollars, I'd probably go out and buy a bunch of bananas! I love bananas, they're like so bananaey! Then with the money I have left I'll go buy some monkeys and some trees that grow bananas on them. What are those trees called?"  
  
"Banana trees, Mush." Trigger corrected.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'd go buy some banana trees and plant them at my house. I'd have the monkeys live in them and then they will make bananas so I don't have go to the grocery store and buy them. Oh yeah, I'll have green bananas and yellow bananas! Then I'll put some food coloring in them and make red bananas, blue bananas, orange bananas and that purplish color that I can't remember the name of. That's what I'll do." He smiled his cute smile.  
  
"Okay, great answer Mush." Trigger said sarcastically. "Not the smartest of the bunch I see." She said under her breath. "Um kid with the eye patch, Blink I think your name is. Yeah, um, what is the most important thing to you in a relationship?"  
  
"Well, I always go for the back hand pass. I mean, the girl has to know and memorize some of the plays that we do. She has to be athletic and know what she's doing when she's on the field. She can try to lean forward and do an intercept, but the back hand pass or the kick is even better. She needs to know how to steal the ball and everything. She has to be really smart about sports and she has to watch every single game played on ESPN." Blink replied as he acted out some plays.  
  
"Oh so a relationship is like a sport to you?"  
  
"Well, isn't life only about sports? I got confused, what do you mean?" Blink asked.  
  
"Never mind, I know what you mean." Trigger lied. "Um cat man, or, uh, Jack. "So why do you like cats so much?"  
  
"Meow saow laow klesaow miasoiaow iancowsiow andisiaow, sayieow theow bieeseow leassouw." He said, in cat language of course. His low crackling cries weren't comprehended because they were in a different language. Quickly a translator jumped out from behind a bush and saved the day.  
  
"Um what he said was he likes cats because they're not like people. They understand him and they are like art to him. All cats are different in their own way, and there are never two cats alike. He can talk to cats and they'll listen, unlike people who will judge him for his appearance and for who he chooses to be." The translator translated to Trigger, who had another weird face on.  
  
"Okay, that's a fair enough answer." She stated as she looked up towards Mischief, who was pretending to hula dance, off camera.  
  
"Oh, you're done? Okay, well America, thank you all for tuning in and stay tuned for next weeks show of "Revealing the truth about our bachelors" their deepest, darkest secrets will be revealed. Thank you and love you all! Goodnight!" Mischief smiled as she walked over and started talking to the bachelors. Trigger did the same and went straight for Mush and Blink, the cutest two of the bunch.  
  
How did you guys like it so far? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yes it's a bit stupid, but that's how it's intended. I mean come on, it's me! I think of stupid things like this! Well stay tuned for the next chapter, which should be coming up soon! Here are some SO's for everyone!  
  
Buttons14 – Thanks for reviewing and what exactly is a Mary Sue? I haven't yet grasped that concept yet. LOL. Oh yeah, hi Alex! If you wanna go to Hawaii, I'll send you there. :Magically sends Buttons and Alex to Hawaii and sends the evil Trigger to Brazil: How's that? Tell me how the trip goes! LOL Thanks so much for reviewing, I really appreciate it!  
  
Fantasy3 – Thanks for reviewing Fantasy! I'm really glad you liked it and thought it was funny! I hope you think that this chapter is even more funnier than the last one, I tried to make it out that way, but who knows. I try to be funny, but I don't think I am. :shrugs: Mush is an idiot, but I love him. He's just so easy to be made into someone stupid. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
fRalaGanTolY cOOl – you said you couldn't wait till Trigger met the Newsies, well here you go! You didn't have to wait too long. LOL so how did you like it? They're a bit "different" for you right? Well I hope I surprised you, that was my whole intent! Yeah Trigger reminds me of some girls at my school to, she's not exactly like them like 100% (they're not that mean), but I know one girl that I want to strangle b/c she is so nasty and mean and ugh! Don't worry, I'm Nina free! Haha! Thanks so much!  
  
Blue Boxer - Hey thanks for telling me you don't like my character. Pssh! Do you think I did a better job on her in this chapter? Huh? Miss big oh I'm such a perfect writer person. Huh? Did I disappoint you again? HUH? DID I? Well if I did, then SHUT UP! j/k. But still, you're not supposed to like her. She's supposed to be a witch (with a b) not some nice girl. She isn't a nice girl. But don't worry, she's a dynamic character, if you know what that means. wink wink Where are you anyway? You're supposed to be home swimming with me. You better or I'm gonna be mad. Love ya sis! 


	3. The Truth is Revealed

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mischief, or any of the Newsies. I only own Trigger, Fred and the camera guys! I do not own the Bachelor/Bachelorette idea, it is owned by whoever thought of it.  
  
---  
  
I'll do SO's up here for today because I feel like being different!  
  
-- Buttons14 -- I'm glad you liked the trip! Hehe! Thanks for explaining what a Mary-Sue is. I understand it better now! Thanks! I don't know, I don't know if I have anything against Shakespeare. Right now in English we're reading Romeo and Juliet, It takes a while to understand it, but once I get the hang of words like 'thou', 'thy', 'knowest' and other words of that sort, I might understand it a little better. :shrugs: Everyone would take Snitch, but he'd never choose anyone but me. LOL j/k. Aww Snitch is so cute, but then you look at Itey and those eyes and you just melt! Aww their both so cute! I don't know where I got the Jack/Catman thing from. :thinks: Nope I don't know! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
-- Blue Boxer – Jorrie Hartman is the BEST name ever! It sure beats out James Thomas Little! I mean c'mon! James Little is such a wore out name. LOL Jorrie is original only owned by Jorrie Laughman of Dover Area High School. :stomps foot: I have spoken! Ivan Melodynsky was my OWN creation thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed it. He played you, LOL, are you sure you wanted him to play you, instead of do you. :wink wink: He's a player. Haha! Snitch, my man, ain't not player, no way! Love ya sis! Thanks a ton!  
  
-- Cerridwen4 -- LOL no one likes my main character. But don't worry, she won't always be a jerk, I promise. She's a dynamic character! :wink wink: LOL I'm glad that made you laugh about Jack and his love for cats. I was cracking up when I wrote it. Haha. Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Chapter 3: The truth is revealed  
  
---  
  
The next day came quickly, which wasn't looked forward to by Trigger. The meeting had been stressful enough for her and she wasn't looking forward to meeting these guys. They were no doubt different then she had expected and she was kind of disappointed that they would find guys like this and she'd have to choose which she liked better. That task seemed impossible for her.  
  
"Welcome back to Looks Aren't Everything. Today is a very special day for this show. This is where you can meet all the Bachelors personally. It will start out as a game show type setting. All the guys will be asked the same questions so that Trigger and all of America will be able to know them better. Then there is the lighting round. Viewers may call in and ask certain bachelors questions, any question and they must answer them. No one knows what to expect from these questions or these answers. No without further ado, let's introduce these bachelors again." Mischeif put on her host smile and introduced everyone. "Bachelors come on out! This here is Snitch, then comes Mush, the cat-man is Jack and the jock is Kid Blink."  
  
The guys strutted their stuff as they came out. They all had lei's on and some even wore dorky Hawaiian shirts. Snitch was wearing a blue and white Hawaiian shirt with tan shorts and he had a pink lei on, for some reason he decided he wanted pink. Mush was wearing a muscle tee-shirt that said "Frankie Say Relax", blue shorts, sandals and a blue lei. Jack was wearing a shirt that was covered in kitties and even shorts that had kitties on. Kid Blink was wearing a jersey from his high school days, and jean shorts. Trigger walked out with another flowing floral dress. She had the prettiest wardrobe in the entire world. Well, not the entire world, but she still had a beautiful wardrobe. She'd fit in Hawaii perfectly with all the flowered things she owned. She was wearing a sundress and sandals, typically what she always wore here.  
  
"Are you guys ready to play "Reveal the Truth"?" Mischief said excitedly! Everyone yelled a 'yeah' at her and she began. "The first question is, what are your favorite pick up lines? The first person to answer will be Snitch and it will go all the way down the line to Trigger."  
  
Snitch thought about his answer for a second. He leaned down to the microphone and said, "My favorite pick up line would probably have to be, you must be a good book because I'm checkin' you out." He smiled that nerdy dorky smile.  
  
"It's not that you loser! It's you must be an overdue book because you have fine written all over you!" Mush corrected.  
  
"Well, I made up my own, because I'm clever like that and I don't have to take other people's!" Snitch defended himself.  
  
"Well maybe you should because yours was just gay!" Mush argued.  
  
"Boys, boys. Um this isn't part of the game so please leave your comments to yourself. Okay?" Mischief corrected as the boys rolled their eyes. "Okay, Mush your turn."  
  
"My favorite pick up line is you must be an angel from heaven with that face." He smiled and giggled a bit.  
  
"That was stupid!" Blink said. "I have the best ones ever! Uh, I forget them though. Oh yeah, I'd ask them what their favorite sport was, then I'd show them my biceps and they'd go crazy." Blink said confidently. "It works every time."  
  
"Okay, that's not really a pick up line, but alrighty then. Jack." Mischief looked intently over at the cat-man.  
  
"I'd ask them which is better, Tidy Cats or Super Fresh." He shook his head but didn't smile.  
  
Mischief blinked a few times with confusion as she looked over at Trigger.  
  
"I don't use pick up lines." Trigger said honestly.  
  
"Well if you would, what would you say?"  
  
"I wouldn't say anything, because I don't need them. Why would I use them if I don't need to?"  
  
"Okay, next question. When you were young, who was your childhood hero?"  
  
"Albert Einstein. That man was a legend!" Snitch smiled as he gathered his thoughts.  
  
"Peewee Herman!" Mush yelled as he laughed. "He was hilarious!"  
  
"John Elway, no doubt! That guy was the best football player I've ever seen." Blink replied.  
  
It was Jack's turn to answer, and he didn't hesitate. "That cat on the Meow mix commercial. She was a true hero in every way!" He looked up at the sky, deep in thought.  
  
"Marilyn Monroe, she was so beautiful and such a great person. It was so unfortunate about what happened to her." Trigger put her hand on her heart in remembrance of her fallen sister.  
  
"Wow! Great answers guys! The next question is what have you always wanted to do in your life time?"  
  
"I always wanted to adopt an orphan in China; hopefully some day when I get married I'll be able to. They need homes too." Snitch nodded his head.  
  
"How sweet." Mischief smiled.  
  
"I've always wanted to travel to the Grand Canyon in a Hover Round Wheelchair just like those old people in that commercial do! That would be so awesome and definitely something that I want to do in my lifetime!" Mush said with pride.  
  
"Ooookkkaaay. That's definitely something to look forward to." Mischief muttered.  
  
"I've always wanted to play football on the moon. No gravity, it would be great!" Kid Blink jumped up and down excitedly! "Football, YEAH get some!!" He yelled.  
  
"I've always wanted to uncover the bones of a Saber-Toothed Tiger. That's what I've always wanted to do." Jack was impassive as he gave his answer.  
  
"I've always wanted to meet Hugh Hefner. I want to see what all those pretty blondes see in him."  
  
"Yeah that's something I've always wondered about myself, Trigger. Okay, after this break we'll ask some more questions and then it'll be the viewer's turn to ask the questions. Stay tuned!" Mischief smiled at the camera as the show went to commercials.  
  
The show came back on and the questioning period continued. "So, what do you plan on doing in the future?"  
  
"I plan on studying abroad maybe. I'd like to spend a year in Africa and Greece and just to see the different cultures there and everything. I want to try to set up some peace around the world somehow, I haven't thought of a way yet, but I know that's something to look forward to in my future. I want to try to be nominated for the Nobel Peace Prize, and hopefully win it. So something about world peace is what I want."  
  
"Aww we got a pacifist on our hands here. Great ambitions Snitch." Mischief smiled.  
  
Mush just tapped the table as he thought about how he would answer. "Um this is a hard question. What do I want to do in the future. I don't really know, I haven't thought about it. Could you give me some examples?"  
  
"Okay, well would you want to get married, have kids and buy a house in California or something. You could want to travel abroad like Snitch. You could start your own business corporation or something like that." Mischief said.  
  
"No that's for losers! But, I've always wanted to travel down to South America and live with the tribes. I think that'd be really cool. So, I guess that's what I want to do in my future." Mush replied.  
  
"Is there any typical tribe that you'd want to live with?" Mischief asked.  
  
"I don't know. I'd only live with a tribe that had the girls walk around naked, but other then those kinds no." Mush shrugged.  
  
Mischief gave him a disgusted face as if saying 'oh my gosh'. "Okay, then, next."  
  
"I want to play for the Dallas Cowboys! Those cheerleaders are hott! Also, that team rocks! If I'm on the team they'll definitely make the Super Bowl and they'll WIN! Football rocks!" Kid Blink pounded the table with excitement.  
  
"I want to travel to Egypt for a long period of time and study the ancient Egyptians. They used to worship cats and I want to learn all about their beliefs and everything. I want to know why they don't anymore and I want to find out why they did. And while I'm there, I want to collect as many souvenirs as I can from there. Like I want to have a painted picture of the Sphinx, a picture with me and the Sphinx, a little head bopper thing of the Sphinx and as many things as I can possibly lay my hands on of the Sphinx." Jack said honestly.  
  
"Not bad. That sounds like quite an adventure and a learning experience. Trigger what about you?"  
  
"I want to win an Academy Award and walk down the red carpet hand in hand with Josh Hartnett. Yeah, I want to date Josh Hartnett." She sighed. "But, if I had to choose something constructive to do, I'd want to move to Maine and start a farm. See, I'd be a teacher and I'd have a farm with horses, chickens, pigs, ducks, sheep, and all kinds of animals. I wouldn't sell any of them to the state; I'd just keep them for myself. I'd have a lot of land and I'd ride horses as much as I could. I'd have a river flowing through my land and my family could go fishing and in the winter we'd go maple tapping and everything. It's sort of like an old dream I had when I was younger. I don't look like the farm girl type, but you'd be surprised."  
  
"Will you have any cats?" Jack asked, not looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, we'd have to keep the mice away some how." Trigger answered him.  
  
"Wow, that's great Trigger. You're right, you don't resemble a farm girl, but I've been surprised enough already!" Mischief said. The game show progressed and the viewers had their questions. Everyone was learning more and more about each other through every single word they said. Everyone thought that they were just known by their label, but that wasn't true. Snitch wasn't just a nerd or a dork; he was a pacifist who wanted to change the world in one way or another. Mush was an all around loser, who had a dream of experiencing the world through the eyes of an 80 year old in a wheel chair. Blink was a jock who had a dream of nothing more than to make his name known in the world of sports. Jack was a cat lover who wanted to know and understand things about the world of cats. And Trigger was a girl who confused people by her looks and personality, but deep down she was a girl who had more constructive dreams other than being a supermodel or being a movie star.  
  
----  
  
A sort of long chapter, but an imperative one! You want to know the characters better, right? Teehehe! Please review! I'll love you forever and thanks so much for reading! 


	4. Campfire Fun

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mischief, or any of the Newsies. I only own Trigger, Fred and the camera guys! I do not own the Bachelor/Bachelorette idea, it is owned by whoever thought of it.  
  
-----  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have to give out a huge apology for putting this out so late. To be honest I had a bit of writer's block and I couldn't think of anything to do with the next chapter. But finally before I leave for church camp, I wanted to get all my chapters out. So, this one is just at the last minute sort of thing. But again, I'm sorry about the long wait. Also, this chapter is so unrealistic, so yeah. Don't be like, what? How did that happen? They can't do that? I know that, it's all for kicks.  
  
-----  
  
"Okay my bachelors and bachelorette, we have a new challenge for you. I bet most of you like camping, don't you?" Mischief grinned evilly. A series of groans were heard from just about everyone, except Jack, of course. "Well, everyone, you guessed correctly. We're going to send you on a weekend of nothing but roughing it in Hawaii's wilderness! It's going to be great and a lot of fun! You'll get to spend two whole days and three nights together and you'll have to survive on your own by getting your own food, water, and just surviving each other. You'll get to know each other by my favorite part of a camping trip, camp fire talk. Are you guys excited?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I love camping! In fact, I camp out in my back yard all through the summer. Seriously, I do. I'm not lying." Jack said as he eyed everyone.  
  
"I have a question for you Mischief. Okay when you say 'roughing it', does that mean no electricity?" Trigger asked.  
  
"Yes, that's what I meant."  
  
"So, that means no curling irons, no blow dryers, no straighteners, no..."  
  
"And no running water either." Mischief added.  
  
"So you mean to tell me, I have to go to the bathroom in a port-a- potty?"  
  
"No you go behind a tree." Mischief laughed.  
  
"People actually do that?" Trigger asked in amazement. "That's so disgusting! Camping is disgusting! Everyone here is disgusting!"  
  
"Watch your words, dearie, they hurt." Snitch said.  
  
"Oh shut up!" She snapped at him. "I am not going camping! I've never slept outside before, I can't sleep in a tent. I can't live without running water, I can't be all smelly and buggy, I can't do this. This is about meeting guys so that you can get married, not camping out in the middle of no where and trying to survive on tree bark and big flying ants that you swallow!" Trigger complained. "This is The Bachelorette, not Survivor!"  
  
"But it teaches you an important lesson. It gets you away from all the modern distractions and gets you to really find out who you are and who everyone else is too. It teaches you to work together with the man who may be your husband someday. It teaches you everyone's strengths and weaknesses, including yours. So, Trigger, my advice to you, suck it up and make the best out of it. This is an experience that I can guarantee you, you'll never have again." Mischief explained.  
  
"Thank God!" Trigger said under her breath.  
  
-----  
  
They all packed their bags with everything they needed and things that they knew they didn't need, and they all packed into the van. Everyone was sitting beside each other, because it was so tight. Blink and Mush seemed to be getting along great with each other; they had a lot in common and goofed off the whole time there. Snitch and Jack were having a deep conversation about the Egyptians and their importance in history. Trigger was talking on her cell phone to her best friend, complaining the whole time about the dumb camping trip they made her go to.  
  
"I'm not a perfect person, I never meant to throw those things at you! And so I have to say before I blow! That I just want you to know! I found a reason to be! A person more like me! A reason to start a new day! And the reason is true! I found a reason to know! The side of me I didn't show! A reason for all that I am! And the reason is true!" Mush attempted to sing at the top his lungs. He didn't even realize he was singing the wrong words to "The Reason" by Hoobastank. He just kept singing his little heart out, he didn't even notice that everyone was laughing at him. "I love that song!" He said as he started another conversation with Blink.  
  
"I think the jockstrap is the single bestest invention ever. I mean, if you didn't have one, what would you do? It really helps out a lot, you know. I mean, if you didn't have it, it's like playing table tennis dude. It's like boom boom boom against your leg, dude. Not good!" Blink said.  
  
"No I would have to disagree with you on that. But I will say it is a good invention, but I don't think it's the bestest. I think the spork is the bestest invention in the world. I mean, there's like no limits to what you can do with it. You can eat macaroni and cheese with it, you can either with the forky part and go bang, or you can eat it with the spoony part and scoop it up. It's like so cool! I mean, you can even eat pudding with it too! You can eat spaghetti and then you can turn around and have some chicken noodle soup with it. It's like Superman, there's nothing he can't do." Mush explained with much enthusiasm.  
  
"No, I'm telling you, the Capri Sun Mountain Berry is the best!" Trigger argued with her friend on the phone. "It like gives you the equal taste of mountains and berries! It's like the best!" She paused to listen to what her friend had to say. "A mountain isn't a fruit? Oh, I thought that it was like a grape or something. My bad." She laughed.  
  
"The thing that bothers me the most in the entire world is when people bend books back. Ugh I can't stand it. It like makes me so paranoid when ever I see a book with a crease in it. It's almost like bending someone's head back at their neck, it just hurts! I can't stand it and it makes me want to murder them!" Snitch said to Jack, who was stroking his whiskers.  
  
"Snitch, you're so paranoid about everything. Just lighten up a bit, man." Jack said as he continued reading Cat Fancy magazine.  
  
"I'm not paranoid about everything, I just hate it when people bend books back."  
  
"Snitch, listen to me, let it go, man. Let it go. It'll be alright, the world will go on. Life will keep moving."  
  
"Wait, isn't it the world will keep moving and life will go on?"  
  
"That's what I said."  
  
"No you said it the opposite way."  
  
"That's what I meant."  
  
"Okay, whatever."  
  
"The best thing about being a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and... oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy - forget I'm a lady. Men's shirts - short skirts. Oh, oh, oh, really go wild - yeah, doin' it in style. Oh, oh, oh, get in the action - feel the attraction. Color my hair - do what I dare. Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free - yeah, to feel the way I feel. Man! I feel like a woman!" Mush sang again at the top of his lungs.  
  
"This trip is going to take FOREVER." Trigger complained to her friend. -----  
  
Finally after four hours of hearing Mush singing songs, complaining from Trigger, philosophical discussions from Snitch, purring from Jack and different football plays from Blink, they were at their camp site. It wasn't much of a camp site. All they had were a few tents, a camp fire circle and a bunch of trees. They had sticks bundled up for them so that they could cook dinner with and some marshmallows, graham crackers and chocolate for S'mores. Other than those few items, that was it. They had to work together and do everything on their own.  
  
The contestants lined up like they always did and listened to Mischief. "You're at your camp site and you're responsible for each other for the next week. You have to find your own food, get your own water, and do everything else you need to do to survive. If you can't do that, you'll be in trouble. Cameras will be here 24/7 to see your progress, but you will not be associated with them at all. Pretend that they are not there and you'll be fine. Good luck and have fun." With that she left.  
  
"What do we do now?" Trigger asked.  
  
"I don't know what you're going to do, but I'm going to visit the crapper." Mush said as he walked away. He stopped at Jack and whispered, "could I borrow that magazine from you for a few minutes?" Jack just looked at him and looked away. "I guess that's a 'no'."  
  
"Well, what does everyone want for dinner tonight?" Snitch asked.  
  
"I would love some Chinese food. You know, General Tso's Chicken or something. How about a nice gyro or something. But now, we have to eat nothing but crap." Trigger complained.  
  
"Not necessarily. If Jack is really a cat, he should be good at fishing and possibly we can have some trout or herring for dinner."  
  
"Do they have those in Hawaii?" Blink asked.  
  
"I don't know, but they could."  
  
"Snitch, I thought you were a genius?" Trigger asked.  
  
"I study philosophy, science, literature, languages and mathematics, not wildlife."  
  
"Isn't that science as well?" Trigger agued.  
  
"Look, why don't you go back to doing the things you're good at, you know, make-overs, sleep-overs, prancing around in a two piece, painting your nails and complaining, okay?"  
  
"Ooh look it's Mr. I'm-so-offended-because-I-don't-know-if-trout-or- herring-live-in-Hawaii-because-I-never-learned-that-at-Harvard."  
  
"Ooh look, we got a joker here, haha. Two points for you, Trigger. I think we better put that on the scoreboard." Snitch argued.  
  
"Where on your ass?" Trigger sweared.  
  
"Language." Benny the camera guy said.  
  
"No how about on your ass, oh yeah, I wouldn't be able to fit two on it, I couldn't even fit one on it, it's so small."  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm proud of my small ass. Unlike you, you couldn't even fit a little speck of dirt on your penis!"  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Benny screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone was quiet, all you could hear were the crickets.  
  
"Ooh that's harsh, Trigger." Blink blurted out at the wrong moment.  
  
All of a sudden the kids heard this loud burp. They all looked and saw Mush eating a candy bar. They all ran over to him and tried to swipe it away from him. "Hey, hey, stop it you barbarians. Stop it! This is my Krackle Bar, not yours. Stop it!" He yelled as he ran away.  
  
"Look guys, this is so stupid. Are any of you hungry at all?" Jack said.  
  
They all looked at each other. "No not really, it just kind of looked like the right moment to pretend we were starving." They admitted.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought too. Okay, do you want fish, because I'll go see if I can do anything."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Mush said, still crunching on his Krackle.  
  
Jack went off to see if he can catch any fish, even though he had to scout a bit to find where the lake was.  
  
Everyone else did some stuff around camp like finding fire wood and stuff like that. They eventually got a fire going and were working on making some chairs for them to sit on. They didn't have many tools, just a hammer and some nails, but they pulled their resources and made themselves some nice chairs.  
  
"I want a canopy that we can sit under. Can you make that?" Trigger asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Mush said. He was making toothpicks instead of chairs.  
  
"Alright, I tried. Hey could you make an outlet and get electricity in here?"  
  
"How are we supposed to do that?" Snitch asked.  
  
"I don't know, you're the smart one. Figure it out." Trigger snapped.  
  
"Fish is here!" Jack chanted as he came back to camp.  
  
"Yes, ooh look at that fish!" Mush said, as they all gathered around Jack to look at their meal.  
  
"They're really big! Where did you get them?" Blink asked.  
  
"The market across from the lake." Jack said.  
  
"What? I thought they took your money?" Trigger asked.  
  
"They did, I just had to give them an autograph and they said we're covered. They just wanted to be on TV so I said they could. They're gonna come over tonight and sing some campfire songs with us." Jack replied.  
  
"Wait, Jack, this isn't Adkins approved. I can't eat this."  
  
"Oh shut up woman. Now you do what women do best, get in the kitchen and stay there." Mush demanded.  
  
"I am not going to touch that fish, you do it."  
  
"No you do it, you're the girl and girls cook. So go do it now! Pronto."  
  
"No, you do it, Mr. Spork Lover."  
  
"Okay, Missy wants to go to the funny business right. Not with me, go now." Mush argued.  
  
"I'll do it." Snitch said as the snitched the fish away from Jack and threw them in the fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" Blink yelled.  
  
"I'm making the fish, didn't you ever watch the Food Network?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well this is how you do it. Give it a few seconds. And they're done." He said. He pulled the fish out of the fire and put them on the wooden plates they made in their spare time. The fish were perfectly cooked. They all ate and finally night fall came and time for campfire talk.  
  
They all told stories and did shadow puppets against the tents. They told stories about funny things that happened to them, porn stories, stupid commercials they saw and then they played this game where randomly people would pick three nouns and someone would have to tell a complete story about them. Most of the stories were told by Mush because he made them the funniest. He told the funniest story about an elephant, a gas tank and a police officer. Everyone was laughing so hard and falling off their chairs. It was some great times. It was definitely a bonding night. Everyone bonded and everyone got to know each other and they became closer, even Trigger considered those guys to be her friends. She was alone in the wilderness for one week without anything at all that she was used to, and they were all she had. So she had to use what she had and make due, so she did. Everyone got a little bit closer that night, and they hoped that their closeness will never end. Okay, not really, but they could.  
  
"Now it's time for camp songs." Mush said as he clapped his hands. He loved singing. "Someone's in the kitchen with Dina, someone's in the kitchen I know. Someone's in the kitchen with Dina, strumming on the old banjo. Johnny won't you blow, Johnny won't you blow, Johnny won't you ahh, ahh!" Mush screamed.  
  
"Oh my God, what?" Trigger yelped.  
  
"Oh nothing, I'm okay. I thought that's how the song went." Mush replied.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because that's how it went on Man of the House. The dude was in the shower and all of a sudden he yelled. That's not the real song? Oh." He looked a bit confused, but showed no signs of embarrassment. They continued singing until the wee hours of the morning. "You guys, I'm beat. Let's hit the sack. It'll be an early day tomorrow." Mush said as he started to fall asleep in his chair.  
  
"You're right. Goodnight guys." Trigger said as she headed to her tent. The guys had to bunk together, but she had her own tent. They all hushed up and went to sleep. --------  
  
I don't feel like doing SO's right now. So I'll do them in the next chapter. Thanks for reading and review please! 


	5. Sleepovers are NOT orgies

_**Disclaimer: **I** DO NOT **own Newsies. Or Mischief._

**Dude, this took like forever and a year to get out. Yay, now this story is finished. I finally finished it. Thank you all for reading. I'll have a special authors section thingy at the end. Thanks again and enjoy the last chapter!**

The camping trip had finally ended, by the time the van came to pick them up, their whole camp had been transformed into a new place! They all worked together and built their own entertainment, how they did that, no one knows. There were water slides galore! After all, this was Hawaii. With all the wood they cut and put together, they managed to build a wooden roller coaster, and they pulled their resources to make a ball pit also. All they brought with them were a pair of tongs, a dog toy, hair pins and sporks. How did they build all this stuff? Only they could tell you.

Mischief popped onto the scene and said in her announcer voice, "it is time for you guys to pack your things. The week is up. Did you have fun?"

"OH MY GOD YES!" Trigger yelled. "Mischief I FRIGGEN loved this camping trip. This was like the highlight of my whole summer! I'm telling you this was so much fun."

"How did you manage to construct all this stuff?" Mischief asked.

"We all worked together like a team and built everything out of what we had and could find." Mush smiled with pride. "I came up with the idea to make a ball pit."

"And I chose to build the roller coaster." Blink said.

"I wanted the water slide." Snitch smiled.

"Jack and Trigger what did you want to build?" Mischief asked curiously.

"I wanted to build a cat sanctuary, but I didn't get a chance too. We didn't have any cats here." Jack said.

"I wanted to build a mall, but where would I get people to man the stores?" Trigger giggled.

"Oh." Mischief said surprised. "Okay then, well get your things together it's back to the resort and civilization." She said as she walked off. Everyone obeyed and got their things together. They packed it all into the van and then they themselves went back to the resort.

They all stood in a line and waited for Mischief to come out. When she did she made her announcements. "This may be the last day you'll ever see each other. Tonight you each will spend some alone time with Trigger and then she can make her decision. She can only choose one of you, and the other three must go home. The one who succeeds to the next level will be with four new contestants. You who stay will have immunity and will never be sent home for the rest of the game. Does everyone understand me?"

"Yes." They all said quietly.

"Good, now you all can do what ever the heck you want now, but I suggest hitting it off good with Trigger if you want to stay." Dun dun dun, the music boomed and scared them a bit. Mischief walked off as fast as she walked on.

"Dude, I don't want to go home." Mush said. "I like you too much."

"I know, I like you too, dude." Blink cried as the two boys embraced each other.

"I love you, man." Mush cried.

"I love you too, man." Blink replied.

"I'm going to miss these guys. I wish I never went on this stupid game show." Trigger thought to herself. Something happened that no one expected when they went on that camping trip. First they worked together, they had to survive on their own, and when they did, they bonded and initially: became friends. Trigger stood up where Mischief would usually stand and made an announcement. "Attention please!" She yelled in her high pitched girly voice. "May I have your attention please?" She yelled again, no one listened to her. "Hello?" Nothing. "Guys?" Everyone continued to talk and cry. "OH MY GOD, MY BOOBS ARE OUT!" She screamed and all eyes were on her, nothing stirred not even a mouse. "Ahem, thank you. Um, I just wanted to ask you guys that since this is going to be our last night together, why don't we all do something fun."

"Like an orgy?" Mush suggested.

"No, like a sleep over. Okay well not really, but kind of. I mean, we don't actually sleep, well I guess we could, but you guys know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, an orgy." Mush said again.

"No we don't sleep together, kind of like the kind you boys have with each other. You get out sleeping bags, sleep on the floor and eat popcorn and watch movies and talk all night long. It'll be totally fun!" She suggested. "You know, just spend some last minute quality time with each other. Because to tell you the truth, I'm gonna miss you guys." She looked at the ground as her heart sank. "It was fun being with you, all of you. You all are so special and awesome and I feel really fortunate to be with you guys." She said as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"SLEEP OVER IT IS!" Blink cheered in his football cheer style. Everyone joined in and jumped up and down.

"Come on guys lets get our stuff." Snitch yelled.

"We're acting so gay right now, I kind of like it." Jack joined in.

"WE CAN ALL BE GAY TOGETHER!" Mush screamed at the top of his lungs and everyone stopped again. "Just kidding. No really, I was just joking. I don't wanna be like gay." He said. "I like girls, a lot. I mean, I really do..."

"Just forget it." Trigger smiled. "Okay, everyone come to my room ASAP!" She said as she ran up to her room to get stuff ready. This was going to be so much fun!

-------

Finally the boys arrived and everything was perfect. The furniture was moved, snacks were all over the table, there were DVD's everywhere that they could watch, board games lying on the side table, books too. Everything was there. Trigger was an expert at throwing sleepover parties. "Okay, what are we gonna do now?" Trigger asked. "Blue or pink?" She suggested as she held up nail polish.

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. Everyone has to live a little once. Give or take a little bit. They all made fun of each other and laughed their heads off as they got their finger nails AND toe nails painted. None of them had ever experienced this before and they always wondered what was so great about that little paint that comes in that small weird shaped bottle. Now they knew! Trigger did all of their make-up and even picked out clothes for them. Not that any of her clothes fit the, she was a skinny-minnie, but she tried. Then it was her turn to get made over. The boys had a great time trying to put make-up on her, she looked like a clown by the time they finished, but she had fun in the process. She had to explain to them what each thing did and the meaning of each of the items. Then they decided to pick out an outfit for her. They all decided to go down and see Mischief in the evening with their new "looks" and that's exactly what they did. They reported to where they always reported to when the time came in their new make-over, hair style and wardrobe. Mischief was quite amazed by the way they looked, she laughed a bit at the guys and laughed even more when she saw Trigger.

"Okay, well tonight is the last night you all will be spending with each other. Only one of you will stay and the others will leave and go back to your home. You can spend this night however you want, but be sure to spend time with those you care about, because this is the last time you'll probably see them again. Trigger, this decision will be one of the most important that you'll ever make. Choose wisely and be sure to spend time with those you care about. Alright, that was your briefing and now go finish your make-overs." Mischief said as she left and went back to her room.

"Well that was quick." Mush remarked.

"Yeah, I know, I thought it'd be something more than that. I guess not." Kid Blink replied as he shrugged it off. "Hey guys, do you want to watch _The Hot Chick_ and eat ice-cream?" He asked.

"Sure." They all replied as they headed back up to Trigger's room and put in _The Hot Chick_. They all watched that and then they talked for like the whole night. They spent hours upon hours talking, making memories, laughing and making inside jokes. This was the best night that they ever spent, and it was sad that they would have to leave each other. They had gotten so close, and they even were starting to understand Trigger. They all could easily spend the rest of their lives with, well, each other, everyone together. They were that close and none of them wanted to go home, but they didn't think about that. They were too busy making the best of the time they had left, but deep down, they knew tomorrow would come way too fast and it did.

Sooner than they knew or realized, tomorrow came and they were all out standing where they normally stood, waiting for Mischief to come out. They all dreaded her arrival, and none of them spoke to one another. They didn't want to say anything, they didn't even want to think about who was staying and who wasn't. They were too tired to think, and they didn't want to. Finally the moment they all dreaded, Mischief came out.

"Hello. I understand you all enjoyed your last night together, didn't you? You all spent it wisely by sleeping at Trigger's place, am I correct?"

"Yes." They all answered.

"That's what I thought. Well you did what I asked you to, you didn't take advantage of the time that was given to you. I hope you all had a great night and now comes the time you've all been dreading: Trigger's final decision. I'm going to give the floor to her so that she can say what she wants. Trigger, you may come up and say what you want to say." Mischief backed down and Trigger slowly walked up.

Trigger strode slowly with her head to the ground. All the boys looked down too, praying, hoping. She took a deep breath and looked up at their faces, revealing the tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out, only tears. "Okay." She managed to mutter. "God, I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Take your time Trigger. It's alright." Mischief advised her.

Trigger nodded. "I don't really know what to say. I mean, this week has been one of the best of my life. I've accomplished so much this week and I've changed so much, and if it wasn't for you guys I wouldn't have done that. You guys are like so awesome, I can't explain. If I could have it my way, you'd all stay because I just think we all connected and we've all become so close. I have to be honest, when you guys first came I didn't think I'd connect with any of you. I thought you all were losers, but I was wrong. You guys taught me so much. You all have something about you that I love and I'll cherish for the rest of my life. It doesn't matter who goes and who stays, you've all left a part of you with me that I'll always have to remember you by. Okay, Mush, you have so much joy inside you. You're so free and crazy, you're something I've always strived to be, but I never could accomplish. You don't care what anyone thinks and you're your own person. You find beauty in the small things in life, you don't need something really big to strike your fancy. Like when you said for something you want to do in the future, you said you wanted to go to some rainforest place where they had those naked women. Well that's a tribe tradition, that's the simple thing about life. You didn't need to go to like the moon or anything, you chose to go and see how a topless tribe really lives, not that you'll learn anything, but you just have that innocence about you. You love life so much and you cherish the small things in life. It's the little things that really matter to you." She said as another tear ran down her cheek. She looked at Blink, who looked like he was about to cry. "Blink you're so ambitious. You have big dreams. And with your ambition and competitive spirit, you'll achieve them, I know it. You're all about sports and that's it, which means you have dedication. You're a loyal friend, as I've seen. You and Mush seemed to find a friendship in each other, even though you fought half the time. You're like Mush in a way. You have that innocence inside you. You're just so dedicated to what you love." Blink looked away, trying not to reveal his tears. Trigger looked over at Snitch, who was sniffing a bit. "Snitch, I have to tell you we didn't get along that well at first. You are not my type at all, but you're a good person. Snitch you're soft-hearted, caring, loving and everything a girl wants. You're smart, you're funny, and you're, um, kinda sexy in a weird sort of way." Snitch smiled to hear his semi-comment. "But that's not the point, Snitch, this week you really taught me a lot about myself. I'm not this princess that I thought I was. I don't need to put others down just to feel good about myself. I already feel good about myself, why do I need to insult others to make myself happy? It just doesn't work that way. I mean, you just care so much about others that you will do anything and will strive for anything just to give this world peace. You strive for so much, and you're so smart. You know how to work for what you want, and you're not afraid to. You're a great role model and you're a great person." Snitch smiled again. Now it was Jack's turn. "Jack, what can I say about you? You most of all, surprised me the most. You're nothing that I thought you were. You're just so awesome. You're passionate, sweet, kind, soft-hearted, innocent, and free-spirited. When I first saw you all I saw were the tattoos, and the whiskers, I didn't see the Jack inside. And when I opened my eyes and saw the real Jack, I liked what I saw. We had some deep conversations, and we got to know each other. You don't care what people think about you. You hate the normality of this world and you won't accept that. To you being normal is stupid and no one should strive to be normal. To you everyone should strive to be like a cat, because there is no cat in this world that is alike. There are millions of cats in this world, all different shapes and sizes, colors and breeds. Kind of like people, all of different colors, races, shapes, sizes, religions and creeds, countries, and states, continents and cultures, everyone is different, but some strive to be like others. We only fool ourselves if we try to be someone other than ourselves. I've been living this life for so long as someone else. Someone who I'm not and you've shown me the Trigger that I really am. You all have shown me how worthwhile I am, even when I didn't see it to begin with. You showed me I don't have to be what others expect of me, all I have to be is me and that's where I'll find true happiness. This is a hard decision, one that I wish I would never have to make, but I have to. They told me not to get attached, but that's impossible if you take time and look inside the people you have to live with for a week. They don't understand how hard it is to leave. I mean, you're stuck with these people for a week and that's it. You're away from your home, your friends, and your family. All you have is each other and to not become attached, it's impossible. But I made a mistake and I became attached and now they're telling me that I have to send three of you guys home. I don't know if I can do it, but I have to. I just want to say before I chose, I love all of you with all my heart. You all have been better friends than my own best friend. You're all the best friends I've ever had in the entire world. I can talk to you, laugh with you, be myself with you and pig out with you. I gave you guys make overs and I was courageous enough and trusted you enough to let you give me one. You guys are truly awesome and great guys. Everyone should be as blessed as I am to spend a week with all of you, because you guys are totally awesome." She smiled as she cried again. "You all know I'm not sending you home because I don't like you, because I do. You all know that I must only pick one of you, and you all know I'd never send any of you home if I had the choice. But being as I have to chose, I might as well get it over with. I'm so sorry to everyone, but just know I love you with all my heart. I just have to chose one. You all left a little bit of you on me and..."

"God just pick woman!" Mush yelled as he crossed his fingers and prayed.

"And I choose Jack." Trigger smiled. Jack opened his eyes as wide as he could and smiled for the first time this morning.

Mischief blew her nose as she came over and gave Trigger a lei, which she gave to Jack. The boys came over to Trigger and gave her a hug, said good-bye to everyone and then left.

**Haha, yeah that's the end. There are a lot of mistakes in this chapter, because I didn't go back and re-read it because I don't care. Haha. They hugged and went home. I wrote this chapter like fifty years ago and I added the hugging part about five minutes ago. I got so tired of this fic sitting on it's ass and not being updated, so I decided to end it. It's over. Yay.**

**I'm so glad you people enjoyed it, because I really didn't. Yeah, it was fun at first, what fic isn't? Now it's just a hassle. So Jack won. Here are some frequently thought thoughts from you guys.**

**What happens between Trig and Jack?** They get married. Yeah they do. Okay, next.

**What happens to the guys?** They move on with their lives.

**Are they still friends?** Definitely.

**Why didn't you pick Snitch, your love? **Because I promised my sister I wouldn't. Hey I'm being honest here.

**Why did Jack win?** Because I said so.

**Why do you hate this story? I love it.** Well that's you and you're not writing it. I just found it a little boring and it was a hassle. I had more stories to update and more that I liked better than this. I'm not trying to be mean, I just say things how they are.

**Why are your answers so short to these questions?** Because I want them to be. What am I supposed to say?

**Are you for real about this story being done? **Umm...yeah.

...**now I want to thank all the reviewers who _ever_ reviewed! You guys are seriously the best! Special thanks to:**

**Blue Boxer**

**fRalaGanTolY cOOl**

**Fantasy3**

**Buttons14**

**And...Cerridwen4**

**Thanks all. You're awesome. **

**Bye-bye!**


End file.
